


Soft dom Louis cuz y'all insist

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Light Dom/sub, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Summary: Ari this one for u, u better like it lmao
Relationships: Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Soft dom Louis cuz y'all insist

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: they fuck, uhh sub/dom dynamic, choking, i cant write dom males, uhh idk what else, dom louis

When you first entered the world of Marie you did not expect to fall in love and especially not with the king. He just had a certain charm that drew you to him. The calm and gentle expression he had when he fiddled with locks, you always found that adorable. Or the way he looked at you when he thought you weren't paying attention. The look in his eyes said it all, there was a certain longing and want that you recognized anywhere. You couldn't stand to see him so stressed and overworked. Trying to fix problems that couldn't be fixed and then seeing him distraught at the thought of disappointing everyone. Today was one of those days. He sat in his study, dark circles under his eyes as he struggled to keep awake. His head occasionally hitting the desk. You walked up behind him wrapping your arms around his waist resting your head on his shoulder.

“My queen, what are you doing” he looked up at you confused.

“You're tired, you should go to sleep” You pulled the pen out of his hand. 

“I have to finish this, you know this”. 

“You haven't been spending time with me, I am aware that you have duties to France but you also have your duties to me. And it seems you've been neglecting one”. You responded, tightening your grip on him.

“I'm sorry Marie but I have too-”

You cut him off “Sleep? Who can function properly without rest. You need to rest. We wouldn't want the king to die from sleep deprivation now would we” he sighed. 

He knew you wouldn't give up. One thing that you and Marie had in common was your stubbornness. He stood up rubbing his eyes. And you dragged him to your shared bedroom.

“Alright let me change out of this” He was about to walk away when you stopped him.

He looked at you confused. 

“You seemed very stressed, how about taking your frustration out on something?” you smirked when you watched his eyes widen. 

“I- my queen, you couldn't possibly mean-” he cut himself off before clearing his throat. 

“It's fine if you don't want to, I understand It's quite alright”.

Louis stayed quiet for a moment, deciding what to do. He brought his shaky hands up to cup your face. Pulling your face closer to his, placing a soft kiss on your lips. As you kept kissing he gained more confidence, holding you tighter. You pulled his jacket off watching it fall to the ground. He unzipped your dress helping you out of it. He pushed you onto the bed breaking the kiss once you were both out of breath. His cheeks flushed red, you looked so pretty under him. You shoved your knee in between his legs, he let out a yelp, pinning your arms above your head. You smirked and his expression changed so that's what you wanted. He pressed his finger against your entrance pushing one in moving it in and out slowly. He added a second one watching your reactions, making sure there was no sign of discomfort. He placed a soft kiss against your cheekbone. He added a third brushing the tips of his fingers against the spot that drove you crazy. You whimpered, dragging your nails across his back. He pulled his fingers aligning himself with your entrance. He pushed into you slowly waiting for you to adjust. The small roll of your hips let him know you were ready. He thrust into you slowly letting out a shaky breath.

"Oh louis~, I think you can do better than that Louis” He tilted his head to the side before picking up his pace, pounding into you. 

You let out moaning, gripping on to him tighter. 

“Marie~” he moaned, pounding into you harder.

You felt a twinge of pain hearing a name that wasn't yours fall out of his mouth. But at this point you and Marie were the same person, you could no longer distinguish her memories from yours. But it still hurt. You grabbed his face smashing your lips together. He groaned into the kiss gripping your hips tightly, probably bruising them. You grabbed his hand bringing it up to your throat before pushing down hard. The lack of air made everything more exhilarating. He brought his other hand to your throat, further cutting off your airway. 

“Louis~, please!~ I'm close please~” you tried to beg but the hands crushing your throat made it hard to speak. 

But he seemed to understand what you wanted. He picked up his pace. You let out a choked moan weakly gripping his shoulders. The way you were holding onto him and the way you looked at him, made his heart want to burst out of his chest. It felt as if you loved him. You had never looked at him like that. In all the years of your arranged marriage, you had only looked at him with disgust and annoyance. And then you changed, it was almost as if a different person came and replaced you. He felt himself getting close. And by the looks of your face so were you. You felt his thrusts get sloppy as he got closer to his orgasm. 

“Shit Louis, Louis, I'm ngh!~” You came your walls tightened around his dick making him cum.

He pulled you closer to him as you struggled to catch your breath. He stood up grabbing a cloth to clean you up.

“Are you okay, I didn't hurt you right” he cupped your face examining the bruises on your neck. 

“I'm fine” You smiled softly. 

“You sure, should i-” You cut him off pulling him onto the bed. 

He fell beside you, and you took the opportunity to use him as a pillow.

“I'm fine just go to sleep” you pressed a kiss to his forehead. You hugged him tightly, he responded by wrapping an arm around you kissing the top of your head. 

“I love you” you whispered. 

“I love you too,” he whispered back. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ari i hope u enjoyed


End file.
